A History to Find
by CutePandaChic
Summary: Jellal Fernandez is the new coach for Fairytail Academy's girl's volleyball team and senior History teacher. Things come up from the past and Erza and Jellal get ready to dig it up. Jerza, Mordern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**JErza-Mordern AU**

 **Erza's POV-**

I walked into the gymnasium with my books and a frown. As I turned the corner into the girl's locker rooms I heard mad giggling. Near the back of the room were 3 other girls that were on Fairytail Academy's volleyball team. I remembered one of them, Brooklyn Shmutz, from her annoying voice that rings in your ears.

As soon as her squad saw me they tapped Brooklyn on the shoulders and started whispering. She stopped her laughingto look straight at me, and smirked.

I immediately knew it was for my clothes. Function rather than fashion I always say. I was wearing bleached, ripped shorts with a baggy yellow and blue stripped tank-top. I personally didn't think it looked bad, it just wasn't fashionable.

The other girls were wearing long sleeved rainbow crop-tops with low shoulders and modern day slang written all over them, along with black short-shorts. It looked hot and uncomfortable, but it's their body.

I stared right back at Brooklyn. I pulled on the top of my shirt saying "Oh, you don't like it? Sorry, but I don't need fashion advice from skanks." Brooklyn and the other girls glared at me as I walked off towards my locker.

That took up way too much of my time. I put my code into my lock and it clicked open in a few seconds. Organizing my locker as I went, I pulled out some latex blue short shorts and a FA t-shirt. I quickly pulled off my top and shorts and folded them neatly, shoving them in my locker.

As soon as I closed and locked the locker I heard other girls coming into the locker rooms. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, accidentally leaving a strand in the front out, and tying it back. Sliding into my shorts I heard annoying giggling that I dismissed as stupid girls and pulled on my t-shirt.

After I slipped back into my shoes I quickly ran through the door and back into the gymnasium only to find a dude in there instead of Coach Hilda. "Who're you?" I scoffed.

"I, Miss…Scarlet? Am . Your new volleyball coach and History teacher." Fernandez? Okay then. "How'd you know my name, ." I annunciated. "I guessed. By your hair." He smirked as he marked something on his clipboard.

"-phft- How old even are you? You look young enough to be a high schooler." This guy is gonna annoy me. "I should probably take that as a compliment, but I'm guessing you meant in the way of lacking experience." Wow, smart guy. "I'm 21, turning 22 next Wednesday."

Before I could talk to him anymore some other girls from the volleyball team walked into the gym. "Wow, who's hot stuff?" Brooklyn giggled annoyingly yet again. "I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from calling me 'hot stuff', and refer to me as Coach or .

I quickly tried to cover up my snort with a cough as I looked over to Coach Fernandez. He side looked me and smirked causing me to snort-cough again.

"Whatever " she coaxed sensually. The nerve of some sluts. After all the girls got into the gym took role-call. "Okay ladies, do your stretches, take 5 laps, then we'll start drills." I was the first to finish and I stood near the net as I waited.

"So , what's your first name?" I was pretty blunt when it came to socializing. I didn't expect him to tell me but then he said "Jellal, it's Jellal.", "How odd." I said it in my head a few times to get the feeling, although I'd probably never call him that. "So is yours, 'Erza'. And by the way, why's your last name 'Scarlet' instead of your dad's last name?"

I thought about it for a second, deciding wether he was trustworthy or not. Couldn't hurt. "A kid. When I was younger, a kid who I can't remember, told me my hair was beautiful. Since I didn't know my last name he decided to call me Erza Scarlet so if he ever saw my hair he would immediately know my name."

"We were in an orphanage where we were abused and had to forge. It's was the 20th century so I didn't know why we had to forge. But I learned sword skills. Before I met that boy I was very shy and such a scaredy cat. One day we almost escaped during the night but he took the blame when we were caught."

finally spoke "Intense." That's it, really? "They took him and beat him for days. I finally couldn't hold in the fact that he was hurting. Lots of the children stormed the dean's house near the orphanage where he was. I took advantage of that and tried to get him out."

Tears were streaming down my face but Jellal kept listening. "He had a concussion and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything. I tried to console him and get him to remember but he wanted nothing to do with me and thought I was crazy. A-and before I could get him to leave with me some of the older kids took me away and we escaped."

"I-I never saw him again. A-and I don't e-even know if he's alive." I slid to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest sobbing histerically. It's the first time I've cried since I escaped that orphanage. I felt a warm hand on my back. Jellal rubbed my back and said "If you ever want to, I can help you find out about him. See what happened to him."

I looked up and my red eyes widened. "R-really?" I sniffled. Before I could answer the girl in second place came running to the finish line. "Hah, so Titania actually has feelings. Did Coach reject you slut?"

 **Jellal's POV-**

Before I could defend her she wiped her face and slightly chuckled. "Of course that's why. I guess I didn't have a chance. Why don't you give it a go?" She pushed herself off the floor and walked towards the locker-room. "Good luck." She giggled as the waved behind her.

You intrigue me Miss Scarlet. I was still kneeling on the ground and before I could get up bony arms wrapped around me. "So Jellal. How 'bout we get turnt up at your place tonight? It'll be hot." She breathed in my ear as I shivered. I quickly stood up. "Do not ever ask me that again. And do two more laps." I said with a glare as she got up off the floor.

"Fine, play that way." She stepped forward onto her tip-toes and whispered "I know it's 'cuz you're a teacher, but meet me by the parking lot if it's just an act." I shivered again and pointed to the track. "Laps now. Or it's double."

As she started Erza came out of the locker room looking freshened up. She stood next to the rest of the girls and smiled at me. I smiled too. "Okay ladies, let's start our drills then maybe fit in a game!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is chapter 2. Next week chapters 3 & 4 will be published. Plz comment and criticize so I can improve. Panda-Chan out! Enjoy~**

 **Jellal's POV-**

After practice I sent the team off after telling them our schedule. Before I could go change too, Brooklyn came out of the locker-room and sashayed toward the exit. "Cya there." She moaned as she stepped out of the building. Gross.

I went into the boy's locker-room and got changed into my clothes. When I stepped out Erza was waiting for me. We were the last ones in the building. "Hay teach.", "What's up Erza?" She didn't seem like the type to hook up with a teacher.

"Remember, you said if I wanted, you would help me find that boy." Oh him. "Well, I really want to. It's the first time I've cried in years." Well now I have to. "Do you want to start now? It is almost 9." Was she crazy or just thick-headed? "O-oh! No not today, of course not today." She flustered.

Yep, thick-headed. "I meant tomorrow. But when?" Well, it was taboo for a teacher and his student to meet outside of school. "There's a bakery just outside of town, we could go there. Do you have a way together to get there?" Did I just? Oh, I did.

"Actually no. Don't have parents to get me a car…" Makes sense. "We'll go together. After school. You can just come to my classroom." She started blushing. "S-sure thing…heh. So are you gonna meet her. Brooklyn?"

"Oh, NO! Of course not. I'm gonna wait in here until she leaves. Or at least that was what I was planning." I didn't want her thinking I was some creep. "Good, I didn't think you were a creep. Just had to make sure." She smiled.

"I'll stay too. We can both wait until she leaves." Oh what a relief. We both sat down near the wall in silence. We both quickly tried to break it. "So why-", "When-" We both started giggling hard. "As I was saying, why aren't you more social Erza?"

I was genuinely curious. She was an interesting person. Why wouldn't she be liked. "Well after the incident I was always pretty quiet. And I was soon labeled a tomboy for being athletic and not caring about fashion. People don't like girls like that." Only stupid people wouldn't want to get to know you.

She started talking again. "What about you? I've told you things I've never told anyone. Your turn." Hmm, I'll tell her. "When I was about 12 I woke up at in a jail cell and everything was blurry. All I could see was redness, and there was some sort of muffled voice."

"I kept trying to speak to make the redness go away. And when it did the voice was screaming. I don't remember anything before that." My heart started to ache when that voice left. "What happened after that?" Erza asked with tears in her eyes.

"After that, when I could see again, I was in a hospital here in Magnolia. I started schooling and had good grades. And now I'm here." I looked up and Erza was crying. "Oh Jellal." She was crying, for me?

 **Erza's POV-**

It was him! It was really him! I'm positive. Jail cell. Red. Voices. Screaming. It's obvious. I jumped onto him, squeezing with all my might. "It's really you!" I can't believe this!

This is the happiest day of my life. "I'm really who, Erza?" I slid back. Oh, he doesn't know. "S-sorry your just. *sigh* Jellal. You are that kid! The boy who saved me. Who was beaten for me. Who didn't know who I was!"

"Are you joking? That's impossible." What an idiot. "Fine, I'll prove it. I woke you up in a jail cell. I was speaking to you. I have bright red hair. I was screaming when they took me away from you. That's how." I just wanna squeeze him and kiss him all over. But I know I can't, he doesn't believe me.

I stood up wiping my eyes. "We're still on for the bakery tomorrow. Don't forget. You'll see, I'll prove it." I started walking away. "Bye Jellal." The truth is I couldn't stand being away from someone I've been searching years for. But I'm sure as hell not a creep either.

When I popped outside Brooklyn was leaving, stomping away to be precise. I peeked back into the building. "By the way, she's gone now." And I started towards my path home figuring out how to prove it to him.

I stopped at the nearby hospital Jellal was talking about. At the front desk I was contemplating my lie. "Hello? My name is Erza. I'm the girlfriend of Jellal Fernandez, and I need to see his medical record from 9 years ago." Jeez I hope it works.

"What's your last name hunnie?" What's with the accent? "Scarlet." She started typing numbers into the phone next to her computer and dialed.

"Hello, is this ? Thank you, and do you know a Miss Erza Scarlet? Yes? Okay, thank you. Bye" Phew! "I'll be right back ." She left her desk and walked to the back room.

A few minutes later she came back with a file. "Here it is, make sure you stay around here. And return it when you are done.", "Thank you."

I hurried and sat down in a nearby chair ready to open it. I'll do anything to prove it. On the first page was basic info and a picture of him when ,I'm guessing ,he was 12.

I turned a few pages to 2008. "Jellal Fernandez-Found near the coast of Caelum with a high risk concussion and memory loss-" it went into his injuries and other problems. I took a picture of the whole page and stuffed my phone into my pocket, hoping the front desk lady didn't see.

I got up returning the file and ran out the door. When I got home I took a picture of my hair close-up. It was blurry and red. Then finally I looked up "Tower of Heaven" on wiki and the orphanage popped up.

I felt myself go cold and bile rise up my throat. I let myself calm down a little and downloaded the image. I have to do it for him. For him. Later I ate frozen pasta and laid out my outfit.

It was the old blue dress I wore when I was at the orphanage. It fit me like a shirt and hung over my chest nicely. Under it I wore dark grey jeans that hugged my legs tightly. I am so ready for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jellal's POV-

I woke up earlier than I was used to at 5:30 to get ready for the school day. It was a pain, but I put on the only suit I had, which was navy blue. I picked up a red clip-on tie, but decided against it so I would at least have relief at my neck.

Before I left the house I got a text from an unknown number. ["Don't forget to come to the bakery!"] With logic is was obviously Erza. But truthfully I had forgotten. There's no way I could be that boy. I did agree to find him though, and since it's not me, I can still help her.

I walked into my new classroom trying not to spill my coffee some of the lady teachers gave me. Getting hit on a lot of the time isn't bad, but it can be when the women hitting on you are 20 years older than you.

As I sat down in my desk I heard a high, quite voice at the door. " ?" It was the principal, . Her husband , the super intendant, was positioned behind her with a hand around her waist.

"Hello, can I help you?" I said standing up. "Yes actually, I was sent something…rather troubling." She pulled out her phone and turned it around so I could see. "A student sent this to me. You have to understand , physical relationships with students simply aren't aloud."

The picture was of Erza tackling me. Oh god. My face got hot and I started stuttering. "Thatwasamisunderstanding! S-she mistook me for a ch-chiildhood friend! She apologized straight after!"

Ugh, especially on my first day! "You say that, but we'll still have to check in with Erza and her parents." I was gonna say she had none, but then they would think I knew her personally.

I nodded and looked down. "I'm not fired, am I?" I just got this gig in a tight spot, I wasn't gonna let it go. "Not as of yet, but you will have to stay off school grounds until we confirm with Erza."

That's fine just means more summer vacation for me. looked at me pitifully and smiled. As they walked away I heard them argue. "Zeref, Erza isn't like that, she's the least of all like that.", "Mavis, that doesn't mean the creep didn't like it, he's a guy after all."

As I stepped out of the school doors Brooklyn prances out in front of me. "Liked your present?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. So it was her. "Thanks for that, I get a few more vacation days now." I said with my best forced smile.

She rolled her eyes and stomped back into the building, Erza was definitely getting a talk. I walked out through the school gate and threw my coffee on the ground. Where in the hell does she live?

Erza's POV-

I woke up at noon as planned, but instead of my alarm waking me up, it was the doorbell. I was guessing it might be my only friends Natsu and Gray, since I did play hooky.

I threw on some pj's and took down my hair. Before I answered the door it rang again. "I'm coming.", I said in a groggy voice, having just woken up. I opened the door and slowly looked up. "Ezra!" Jella gritted sourly above me.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?!" H-he's a teacher. A frickin' teacher! "Oh I don't now," he strung out sarcastically. "just that I almost got fired for you being stupid!"

"Me?! What did I do?!" I've been at home all day if he hadn't noticed! "You hugged me yesterday! That blonde tramp took a picture! And guess who happened to see it cuz' I didn't wanna sleep with her?! The fucking principal!"

Gosh what a crybaby. "So? You weren't fired, who cares? Come in." I smiled to ease the tension, but I wasn't a very natural smiler. He stepped in still glaring at me and plopped on the couch in front of him pouting.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I pulled two coffee mugs out of a cabinet and they clinked together when I set them down. I glanced up at him trying to remember something. "Vanilla." Oh!

I grabbed my vanilla creamer and sugar, setting it on the counter. He used to say that all the time. I guess he liked it or something, maybe it'll jog his memory.

I poured the already-made coffee into the mugs. I added the creamer and sugar to each of them and brought them over to the living room. Jellal took his and looked away quickly, pouting.

"We're still going to the bakery, you aren't getting out of that." I really wanted cake, especially if it was on him. "Hmph!" He said raising his chin. A few seconds later he looked down at his coffee and brought it up to his nose.

When he sniffed it his eyes widened and he turned red. "What's wrong, are you feeling okay?" I knew he was blushing, but people always say that when someone turns red, so I teased him a little.

"I don't know. Ever since I could remember I would blush when I smelt vanilla. I can't remember why." He seemed serious. We sat in silence drinking our coffee, Jellal's face only returning completely normal when there was no trace of vanilla.

He relaxed a little while I brought out some ready-made egg rolls and took his overcoat off. "I'll take that, here." I said embarrassedly, shoving the egg rolls in his face. He chuckled and carefully plucked one off the still burning tray.

When we were finished eating and didn't have an excuse for silence we sat there awkwardly losing hope of finding words. I stood up hastily and grabbed his jacket. "Out!" He looked puzzled, but slowly walked over to me.

"Why…exactly?" Well first of all, why was he here in the first place. "I have to get ready. Don't forget the bakery!" I said as I shoved him through the door, not trying to cover the slam of the door in any way.

I remember only a few good things about the tower of heaven. One of them was that there was a smell like dandelions, except it was more kosher and light. It's my favorite smell in the world. I found a soap that smelled like it later on and it basically soothes me when I can barely find a reason to live.

I decided not to shower because I had last night, and it would take forever to dry my hair, not to mention all the other girly bath works I love to get distracted by.

I walked into the living room looking for the new make-up kit I bought when I saw a scarlet pocket square in front of the door. It must've been his. I picked it up and as I tossed it onto the counter a scent whiffed past me. "Jellal" I whispered to myself.

I scrambled over to the counter and grabbed at the silky cloth bringing it up to my nose. It smelt just like the soap I use, but it was covered in vanilla as to conceal it. I brought it with me and didn't move it away from my face until I was back into the outfit from the night before.

I stuffed it in my bra and grabbed the slips of paper, zooming out the door. I walked to the edge of Magnolia, which was only 2 blocks away, but then remembered the numerous taxis passing by me and walked to the side of the road to try and hail one.

 **A/N- Soorry for how slow the story is moving, I promise it'll be more scandalous and exciting after the bakery. Hope you enjoyed! (P.s- plz give feedback about improvements of suggestions.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jellal's POV-

I nearly face planted on the cement in front of Erza's apartment door when she kicked me out. I caught myself on the railing in front of me and sighed. I had planned to give her a piece of my mind, but she was too nice and hospitable when I barged in.

I'd better get home, school's out and people will be walking home. They could see me. As I walked down the stairs a few feet away from her door, I saw two boys coming up on the other set of stairs.

They walked up to Erza's door as I casually walked down the stairs trying not to looks suspicious. When I got down the stairs I heard one of the guys, "ERZA FIGHT ME!" The other just spoke at the door loudly, "We know you aren't actually sick Erza!"

I stepped behind the stairs, originally planning to walk away. No sign of a door opening, but that means…"Lets just leave Natsu, she would've answered the second she heard if she wanted to.", "BUT I WANNA FIGHT HER!"

The second one started walking down the stairs, and as if it was the most normal thing in the world, he dragged the other guy down the stairs by his ear. "YOU WANNA GO STRIPPER!?" The other boy just sighed and kept dragging the other one along.

I realized I was snooping and I quickly walked over to my car that was a few feet behind me. As I stepped inside of the car I heard a beep, I picked up my phone and opened it.

It was a text from the principal,

[ -

"Hello , I want to let you know that Miss Scarlet wasn't here today and I was wondering if you knew where her parents are by any chance. We've tried to contact people she knows, but she doesn't have many friends."]

I didn't answer, anything I say could be mistaken. I drove away to my nearby apartment, I guess I don't have to coach volleyball today.

As soon as I got home I threw on some sweats and a tight black tank-top. It's good enough for a bakery if anything. When I got in the car I realized I forgot to shower, but it's not like I smelled bad, and it isn't a date or anything.

As I was driving towards Hargeon I saw Erza on the side of the street. She looked like she was trying to wave down a taxi so I pulled over. I rolled down the window, "Are you gonna get in?"

She looked at me like I was crazy but then she realized it was me. "Picking up high school girls now are we?" She said with a smirk getting into the car.

She had on a pretty normal "high school girl" outfit, so I don't know why everyone thought she was a tomboy. We didn't talk on the way there, having said all the things appropriate for being said.

When we got there we realized how awkward it was for us to be there together. She started blushing and I was sweating. "H-h-how about I go get cake and we eat in-in h-here!", "Y-yeah…"

I got out of the car and wiped my hands on my pants. You guys are just going to talk Jellal, with cake even. I walked into the bakery a second later and looked back to see Erza staring. I whipped my head back around and kept walking.

Erza's POV-

We're just talking Erza, he's your teacher. That's all. Just your teacher, yeah. One you've been in love with since you met him at the orphanage. Who you've known for years. Yah, totally just a teacher.

Well he is a different person, so maybe I'm not in love with this person he's become. Plus he doesn't remember me so why does it matter.

Actually the reason I'm a tomboy is because I was basically saving myself. Hoping Jellal would come for me and we'd run away together. So I'm closed off towards everyone so I won't get attached and won't fall in love with anyone else.

But now…ughhhh what am I even supposed to do?! I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down realizing I was staring at him. He quickly turned in a different direction having caught me, and pointed to something on the window.

It was a picture of strawberry angel food cake. I looked up at his face and nodded vigorously, still blushing. Agh, what am going to do? He's still so caring and cute. I-I mean…AGGGGHHH. My brain is going to explode.

A few minutes later, after I calmed down, Jellal brought out two iced coffees and two cutely wrapped boxes. He got in the car and shakily gave me my box. I tried to ease the tension, "So…how many day do you have off?" It's a valid question, important to make him remember…things.

"U-um, until you tell the principal what happened that day in the gym was a mistake…" A-a mistake?! Um excayooz (ecks-cuh-use) me, but what do you know?! "That wasn't a mistake! It's you and I'm gonna prove it. I'll call the school when we get back!"

"Thanks Erza, I really need this job." He smiled softly. I think I almost burst when I was about to say something back. "U-um sure…b-but, I didn't say we were going back today!" Heheheh. "Wait…why? You aren't like…that, are you?"

D-did he just call me a s-slut?! "NOOO! We are going to Caelum, we are spending the night there, and we are going to the Tower of Heaven!" He looked at me and smirked. "Good one Erza, now what did you actually wanna talk about?"

*Internally sighs. Loudly* "I'm not kidding so let's get going. I will personally knock you out and drive us there myself if I have to!" I grabbed him by his collar and got it his face. "Got. It." He started blushing and so did I.

Then, at the same time, we said "Vanilla-", "Daffodils-" We turned and looked at each other still blushing. I reached over towards his jaw, tears slipping down my face. He flinched when my touch came, but he put his hand on mine. He knew I needed this.

I leaned forward into his chest crying, and he pet my head with his free hand. When I stopped crying, which was soon due to shame, and it was dark out he agreed to drive us there. I don't care if he thought I was some messed up little girl with daddy issues.

He needs to know where he came from.

 **A/N-Im sooooooo srry this is moving slow. I'm trying to figure out how to make things move faster so if you have suggestions plz share. This is a little later than expected but I'm still happy I got the deadline.**

 **Thanks so much for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jellal's POV-**

Wow, she can get real scary if she wants to. I still feel a little iffy about the whole thing, but I've never been very good at saying no. That's why I can't be the guy she wants me to be. I was always a weakling and I was bullied a lot when I got out of the hospital.

To be honest, I don't want to be that guy. That childhood seems horrible, and all I'm doing is helping Erza with her's. Or so I keep telling myself.

When we got to the place Erza told me to go to in Caelum she was already asleep. I pulled up to the closest parking space to the door and rented a room for the night. When I got the keys to the room I picked her up in a piggy-back position, and carried her back inside.

As I waited in the lobby for the elevator I looked over to the front desk. The current receptionist waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, and I looked back at the opening elevator beet red. As I walked into the elevator Erza mumbled a few incoherent sounds and sighed.

Her breath on my neck was hot, and smelt like strawberries, which I was now somehow craving. She nuzzled into the back of my neck as we stopped at our floor. I felt her smile against my neck, and her hold on me tightened. All this not helping the situation with my face.

The room door beeped as I slid the key card in and Erza whined when I slipped her shoes off. I slowly bent backwards setting her gently on the bed closest and tried pulling away soundlessly. I failed as I fell backwards onto Erza's leg and she stirred.

As I got up she giggled and turned sideways burying her face in her pillow. "Yoo~er soo siwwy Jellal…" I smiled and turned to to couch across from the bed. "That's what I wuv about yoo~!" Wow, she's a lot cuter when she's aslee-wait.

She said 'love' and 'Jellal' in the same sentence…right?! I became red and turned back to the couch laughing. It's like she's drunk, she's probably a drunk sleeper. I went to the side of the bed to grab a spare blanket and looked over at Erza.

I moved her hair from her face and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She smiled as I sighed and went back to the couch with my blanket. Her hair was so silky, and scarlet…hmm, scarlet? Scarlet, scarlet. Agh! Where is that from?!

I pulled my blanket over my head and drifted off to sleep at the sound of heavy rain hitting the windows next to the couch, and the additional sound of soft, rhythmic snores.

 **Erza's POV-**

When I woke up I was on the floor. I was cold except for the wrapped warmth around my torso. I popped open one of my eyelids and across from me was the bed I was presumably on before.

I looked down to see arms connected around my stomach and suppressed a scream by biting my lip with all my might. I turned around in his arms to his still sleeping face. His face was flushed and he was smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him, forgetting that he is my teacher and a total stranger. I sucked in his smell and nuzzled under his arm. I hope he doesn't freak when he wakes up. When we were in the TOH (Tower of Heaven for future reference) it was the only way we could fall asleep.

I remember falling asleep in his arms, or sometimes staring at each other intently, and even rarely stealing small kisses. Fragments of our hope that we knew we'd never get.

And when we did find hope he easily gave up instead of running towards it with everything he had. I truly had depression because of him, but I got out of it because of him too. I guess I was actually the strong one in our little duo.

He just kept on a mask and looked strong to give me hope, since I believed it was so long gone. I found my self so content just breathing him in and holding each other, wishing it would go on forever. But of course he woke up.

I pretended to be asleep, like any girl in love would, to hear his reaction. He looked around, shivered, and then noticed me. His eyes bulged out of his sockets and to my demise, he freaked out.

I opened my eyes at just the right moment, looking innocent. He realized I had 'woken up' and started stuttering. "I-its not what it looks like! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

*Sigh* the only guy in the world who would freak out if he was being cuddled by a high school girl. "It just looks like we fell of the places we were sleeping on, and rolled up next to each other." I said as a tease.

He sighed and got onto the couch behind him as he rubbed his back. "Stupid floor." He groaned. I giggled a bit and he looked down at me. His face turned completely red and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Your um….your shirt is…it's riding up." He said awkwardly. I turned red too and looked down at my exposed mint green balconet bra, yes I love sexy lingerie. I pulled my shirt down and stood up.

"Thanks for bringing me back to the room…" I mumbled as I looked away "S-sure!" He said slowly looking back at me to make sure I was decent. "A-anyways," I said brightening up, "at 10:00 we take a ferry to the island!"

He cringed and started to speak, "A-are you sure?" I blankly look over at him and rolled my eyes, "Of course we are! Why do you keep doubting me!?" He didn't respond and I sighed again. I'm trying really hard for you, and me. I need this too.

"Whatever, did you bring my purse in?" He motioned toward the side table next to the bed. "Thanks~" I say, and walk over to the bathroom with it. I stripped and did my make-up as fast as I could.

It turned out good so I went with it, then put on a different panty set. It was a scarlet strappy demi bra. It was actually a bikini though. I put my clothes from yesterday on and stepped out of the bathroom.

We ate our uneaten cake from yesterday and went down to the lobby. "It's almost ten, we should get going." Before we left, the receptionist stopped us. "That's 30 bucks for the complaint of noise."

I turned to Jellal and he was red. "What noise?" He said. "Don't try and play me kid, I know what bangin' sounds like." He smirked suggestively. I looked at Jellal horrified. He saw me a shook his head hard. I sighed a breath of relief and we left the building.

We left a while later and suddenly my thigh felt warm. I looked down and saw Jellal's hand on my leg. I flushed and looked over at him, he didn't seem to notice which is unlike him. But I couldn't say anything.

When we stopped at a red light he rubbed his thumb along the side of my leg, causing me to shiver. He looked down and noticed, quickly bringing his hand up. "S-sorry, it was just habit with my girlfriend."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" I almost felt jealous."Had. She broke up with me for not being manly enough and then went missing the next day." Wow he must really love her. No matter! I will make this work. But I'll really hate doing the stuff we did if he loves someone else…"

 **A/N- oooooo what's the stuff~? Hehehehe, find out in chapter 7! Guess who I based his ex off of!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jellal's POV-**

We parked and boarded the ferry a few minutes later since we were already close to the water. I kept replaying those moments in my head.

I don't even remember falling off the couch, I probably would've woken up if that had been the case. And when did my hand even get on her thigh? And why didn't she say anything? Well that's probably better, it would have hurt my pride…

But she felt so warm and…right in my arms. And not to be a creep, but her thigh was satisfying to squish, like a stress ball. But that does sound really creepy, especially since I'm older than her. Specifically old enough to be her teacher, which I am.

We sat in the silence filling the huge, unoccupied space around us. The island was really small when we approached it, and you could only see the sandy beach and the thick tree line.

As we stepped onto the beach Erza froze. She started gagging and turned to the water. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her nose, breathing long and labored breathes. I crouched down and naturally rubbed her back until she looked back at me and smiled.

When she got up she hugged me and I felt her sniff me. It was quite adorable, and I chuckled lightly before she said, "Let's play a little before going on, I might have a panic attack if I don't distract myself."

I smiled and nodded. "What do you wanna do?" She look out the the water and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun reflecting on the water. Her hair blew in the opposite direction. And her top was flying around her, pulling up to show her stomach.

She smiled and I pulled out my phone, no service. I swiped it to camera and took a picture of her, it was a beautiful sight. I put my phone back and Erza spoke again. "Let's swim!"

She was still gazing at the water and she grabbed the hem of her top. She quickly pulled it over her head and I swished my head away. I heard unbuttoning and unzipping, then she said, "Silly, I have a swimsuit on."

I looked over to her and she was wearing a bikini that looked more like lingerie than a swimsuit. It was the color of her hair, and strings hugged the curves on top. And the bottoms were low enough to show her v-line.

She ran out to the water and started spinning in the misty air. I hadn't expected her to have this childish side so her. But from what she told me, she must not have changed much from her childhood. Even if she changed how she acted.

I sat down on the sand when my phone beeped. I suddenly had reception. I got about 30 notifications at once and opened up to the first one. I found a new app on my phone and opened it.

When I did I went to the supposed profile and I had a notification. Is said, "ErzyWerzy has now followed you. Click to see profile." I decided this was a social media site and clicked the odd username.

The bio popped up with a profile picture of Erza walking down some stairs. Her hair was short and she had a cut on her nose. She was wearing the same shirt that she was today.

Her bio said, "I think I'm better than anyone else, but actually Brooky is Qween. I'm a slut and I'm into my teacher. I act like I don't like anyone but that's only cuz I'm a perv. Wait till u see my posts~3"

Erza would never write crap like this! "Umm….Erza! Can you come her for a sec?" I didn'tlook away from the screen. "Umm…sure?" She said confused, splishing out of the water.

I scrolled down and there were multiple pictures of Erza in the same postion, just wearing different things. Each of them was her standing next to her locker and taking her shirt off.

She was always in sexy lingerie in the photos with her right knee bent and her hands above her head exposing everyone. I was beet red and felt something warm trickle from my nose.

Erza came up behind me and leaned over my shoulder. Her chest was right next to my face and when I looked up her face was red. The next thing I knew Erza had grabbed my my phone and kicked me in the stomach.

"W-w-w-w-when- h-h-how! Where did you get these! When did you take these you PERVERT!"

"I- ughhhh- d-didn't, I swear. Brooklyn, I think, did. That app was on my phone and I went to that profile and they were just there!" She had a murderous look on her face.

"Then why is your nose bleeding then you dog. I'm gonna kill her!" She said through clenched teeth. I laughed awkwardly and said, "Anyone would if they saw you in that." She turned red again and ran over to me.

"I'm sorry for kicking you!" She said as she bent down to hug me. I was still flat on my butt from that incident and she was on her knees, her being taller than me.

Also with my face pressed in her cleavage that didn't leave much to the imagination. I heard her try to suppress a sound, but it still came out a little something like, "mmnnnhgg."

She backed away quickly and handed me my phone. "Sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy.", "Yah, you were a badass when we were around other people. But when it's just me you act all cute." I said without thinking, immediately inwardly kicking myself.

She put on her clothes over her now dry swimsuit and said, "Why don't we get going now?" I nodded and she sighed. "Just do what ever I say and you won't get hurt!" I nodded hesitantly as she walked over to me.

She grabbed my arm and I could feel her shaking. She started walking but I untangled our arms and put mine over her shoulder. She smiled and we walked into the huge forest.

She walked in our direction monotonous before we could see a huge clearing. You could see the base of a wacked out tower. Erza started sobbing into my shirt and we started towards it.

 **A/N- What happened when they go inside? Find out next week! Or this week if I'm feel up to it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm gonna do this one in Jellal's POV first because I couldn't exactly write all the emotions Erza was feeling and it was easier this way to get it done on time. Enjoy~**

Jellal's POV-

Erza had her chest pressed up against my arm. When she started crying I felt her heart start to race. Before we went into the jankety tower, Erza pulled me into a tool shed with a bunch of pic-axes.

Her heart beat started to normalize before she turned beet red and it was beating faster than before. She closed the shed door and leaned her back onto it facing me.

Then she took my left hand and placed it on the door above her right shoulder. When she looked up at me her eyes were glowing and she slightly parted her lips.

I started to feel a little hot and a little uncomfortable. "S-so what is this place?" I asked. Erza looked to the side and puffed out her cheeks, "It's a tool shed. Obviously…"

"Well yah, I know. I meant what does this place mean to you, or supposedly us?" I said in that matter-of-factly teacher way. Oh right, I sorta forgot I was a teacher since I've been with Erza.

"O-oh um, actually we used to play a game called 'Save the Princess'." She stated as her eyes softened. I was the princess, Simon was my loyal guard, Miliana was my advisor, Wally was the Miliana's partner, Sho was my little brother or young prince, and you always played the villain."

She was looking down, but her eyes said she wasn't really looking anywhere. "This was your lair, or secret base." She looked as if she were to move a muscle, that she would break into a million pieces.

"W-who were the um, other people?" I said trying to make the pain on her face going away. She smiled slightly and said, "They were our closest friends. But-" her features darkened, "I haven't seen them since the last time I saw you that day."

She started to smile but smirked instead. "This was the position we would be in when you would scold me for 'arguing' with you. One time I changed the story and said we feel in love and that you saved me from a bandit when you took me. Then,-"

Erza looked back up at me and leaned forward. She stood on the balls of her feet and pressed up against me as I felt the silky touch of her lips on mine. She seemed almost shocked but then closed her eyes.

Not even a moment later she backed away slightly, my eyes still wide with shock. Erza tilted her head and smiled at me with her eyes closed. She opened the door and closed it behind her as I stared st the unoccupied space she had been in before.

An image flashed through my mind of a young girl with a dirty face and and eye patch. She had the same smile and hair as Erza and I heard soft, silky laughing of the little girls I saw.

Erza's POV-

All those memories at once really overflowed in me. I was leaning against the outside door of the tool shed gasping. And ironically trying to find the air I hadn't even lost.

I looked up and saw the tower. The wicked place I was forced to help build each and every day. I started to actively hyperventilate and my vision got blurry. "J-Jellal…" I could barely whisper before I fell on the hard, dry ground.

When I regained consciousness I was on a dirty, but poofy, mattress type thing. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw Jellal asleep against the wall. We were in a very small room that we could both just barely fit in.

The only source of light was coming from a small square window just below the ceiling. It looked almost pretty seeing the sunlight reflect off of the dust particles in the air. Then I remembered where I was.

I quickly looked around then stood. I pulled Jellal onto the poofy thing and sat where he was before. I started to fidget out of anxiousness until I was sure I would have a panic attack.

I positioned myself under Jellal's arm, my body facing him. I subconsciously put my top leg over his as a way to put myself closer to him. I sat there for a while just breathing in his scent to calm myself down.

Before I knew it I found Jellal's shirt damp with tears. 'I wish he remembered me.' 'We wouldn't have to be here.' 'We would both be happier.' I silently said to myself.

But he is still my- wait… o-o-o-oh my god! I forgot he was my teacher! A-and I kissed him! I KISSED MY TEACHER! "Aggghhhhh we're both gonna go to jail!" I whisper shouted, my face a whole lot redder than my hair.

I mean I know for a fact I love him, but now I have to be discreet…BUT WHY'D HE HAVE TO BE MY TEACHER!? It's not fair! Actually since when was he that much older than me?

Dang, Jellal really makes me a weak, girly, cutesy, crybaby whenever I'm around him. And the bad thing about it is that it's probably a good personality change.

 **A/N-I'm sooo srry for posting late! I'll post chapter 8 either tomorrow or the day after that I promise. And I now have an account on wattpad! Follow CutePandaChic! I have this story up too. Enjoy~**


End file.
